Reform school for Octavian
by Hugs6
Summary: Octavian come back from the dead and Percy is immediately wary- EXCEPT Octavian's memory is gone and now Percy has to play babysitter and make sure new Octavian doesn't end up as bad as old octavian, or worse. (formerly Percy hates Octavian duh)
1. Octavian drops in

Thins were supposed to be easy! Black and white! The war was over! THE SECOND WAR WAS FINALLY OVER AND PERCY JACKSON WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO RELAX NOW.

Those were the thoughts going through his head until he met Octavian.

For the second time.

Except this time the 20 year old was huddled in fetal position on the steps of the big house mumbling how he didn't understand how he got there or who he was. And who got dragged into this?

Percy did.

BECAUSE EVERY PROBLEM AT CAMP HALF BLOOD IS A PERCY PROBLEM APPARENTLY! EVERY STINKING PROBLEM!

Including the nitwitted evil blond who was blubbering like a baby on the porch.

"He's lost his memories. Of course thats for the best. Why he was brought to life we'll never know, unless the gods would like to give us some clues. At least he has no memory of the way he used to be, that is not something that needs to be brought up to him. Maybe some good will be had out of him if he learns how to be a decent human. One can always hope, at least." Chiron said as Percy rocked impatiently back and forth on his feet.

"Do I have to do this? Do I really have to do this?" Percy whined.

"If anyone knows how to be a decent human being its you." Chiron said with a smile. Percy sighed.

"Get up Octavian."

"Is that my name?" Octavian asked, standing up and looking cowardly. Of course, Octavian had always looked like a coward. But now his blue eyes held true hurt and confusion.

"Are we sure this isn't just an act?"

"Take him to the Hypnos cabin and have Clovis check him out to be sure." Percy scowled a little, having no interest in babysitting the moron in front of him. He brought him to the Hypnos cabin. After waking Clovis up he confirmed that Octavian's memories were completely gone. That was just FINE by Percy.

"Where am I?" Octavian asked.

"Camp Half Blood."

"Where is that?"

"New York."

"Oh."

"Who am I?"

"I'll tell you later." Percy said, annoyed. He took Octavian back to the big house.

"If you don't let him sleep in here I will leave him in the middle of Manhattan alone." Percy threatened Chiron. Chiron chuckled.

"Okay Okay I get it. We'll fix him up a room. You can teach him about being a demigod and stuff tomorrow. And Percy? Thank you for your help. You're one of my favorite students. Don't forget that." Percy smiled despite the awful favor he'd been roped into. How could he say no to Chiron?

"No problem." Percy said faking a smile and then thinking about how "fun" it would be teaching Octavian how to be decent human being. Octavian was the least polite person Percy knew and he wasn't sure if he could be a good teacher for the piece of scum known as Octavian.

At least he was starting with a blank slate. Octavian wouldn't, or at least shouldn't, remember his hatred of the Greeks and his love of being despicable and nasty. Maybe Amnesiac Octavian would be nice and treat people with respect. Or maybe Octavian 2.0 would be even worse than Octavian 1.0. Maybe he'd be a complete jerk to everyone at camp.

Percy sighed. Whatever the outcome, it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? More chapters to come feel free to suggest a better title.**


	2. Lesson Number One

Percy woke up in the morning and remembered what he had to do that day. Reform School for Octavian. He was basically the only demigod at camp who knew Octavian was alive. He wasn't supposed to tell many people, but he knew he would need Annabeth's help, as well as some of the others. Maybe Leo. Piper definitely. But right now he just needed to talk to Annabeth. Unfortunately he woke her up. Annabeth wasn't exactly as civil as she could be in the morning, she'd clearly been up late at night reading.

"Yes?" She asked, not angry but a little annoyed.

"Is there anyone else in your cabin?"

"No."

"Good I need to tell you something." He didn't care that they weren't supposed to be alone in a cabin. This was important.

"What is it?" She asked as she waved him inside.

"Octavian is alive." I said,taking a deep breath and waiting for her reaction.

"Wait what how?" She asked, looking shocked.

"I don't know. He's in the big house3. His memory has been wiped and Chiron asked me to teach him how to be a good person."

"How many people know?"

"Just you and me right now. If it gets hard I'll probably tell Piper. I don't think many other people should know until he's proven to not be a maniac."

"Good luck." She gave him a quick kiss and then a look that said, "i'm going back to bed." So much for help... Percy grabbed a poptart from Travis Stoll's secret stash which literally everyone knew about and went to go see if his "student" was awake.

He was.

* * *

"Okay. Lesson number one. I'm Percy Jackson. You don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you? Where am I?"

"Well, this is Camp Half Blood. Its a camp for Greek Demigods."

"Am I a Greek Demigod?"

"No. You're a Roman Legacy."

"What am I doing here?"

"I don't know." Octavian frowned.

"Why would I hate you?"

"You were different, once upon a time."

"What was I like?"

"I'm not going to tell you right now, its for the best I promise. Do you remember anything?"

"No, everything's fuzzy before yesterday." His lip trembled. He was scared, Percy could tell.

"Everythings going to be alright Octavian." He'd never thought he'd find himself comforting Octavian of all people.

"Why can't I remember?" He asked, sounding like a petrified little kid.

"I've been in your shoes before. It gets better. I'll tell you everything you need to know. Just trust me. Don't be afraid." Percy remembered that when he'd had amnesia Octavian hadn't exactly been nice to him. But Chiron had asked him to be. This was new Octavian. Percy had to make sure that this Octavian was better than the first. So he had to push aside the bitterness of their past conflicts. If Octavian got any idea that they hadn't been best of friends he might turn into how he had been before, ant that was the last thing Percy Jackson wanted.

"What do I do?"

"Trust me."

"O-okay. What are demigods?" Percy sighed and began to explain things to Octavian. After explaining about Octavian being a legacy of Apollo Octavian had several questions.

"Who are my parents?"

"I have no clue. I've never met them." Octavian frowned for a second.

"I have a strange feeling they didn't like me."

"You don't know that."

"No, no... I think I remember them... They gave me away... That's all I remember..." Octavian's face had turned pale white and he looked so sad.

"Why would they do that?" He asked Percy. Percy sighed, thinking about Gabe.

"Some people aren't good people. You don't have to be like them. You can be a good person." Octavian seemed to think about that, and then he smiled.

"Okay."

"That's Lesson number one."


	3. Lunch break

Octavian was starving by the time lesson number one was over. apparently he hadn't eaten breakfast and it was about lunch time so Percy figured he'd just sneak the 20 year old some food but _NOOOOOO_ Octavian _HADDDD_ to be clingy.

"Please don't leave me alone here I promise I'll be good can I come with you please please please?"

"No people will notice."

"So?"

"Fine but you have to disguise yourself."

"Why?"

"You're in a bad place right now. People think that you're not a good person and you are you will be don't worry, but you can't go out undisguised into camp until its perfectly safe for you. Okay?"

"Okay." He sounded like a four year old. Percy tossed him a camp half blood hoodie and a pair of blue sunglasses. Octavian beamed.

"I like the color blue!"

"Good to know." Percy muttered. How did he get stuck babysitting this dork? He hated this dork.

He dragged the scarecrow kid to the pavilion and showed him how to act and sacrifice food.

"I suppose you'll sacrifice to Apollo. I sacrifice to Poseidon because he is my dad." Percy explained. Octavian seemed to get it. They sat down and Percy decided, hey why not, give the amnesiac a thrill. He showed him the magic cups and purposefully turned Octavian's sprite (as his teacher he wasn't trusting him with caffeine) bright blue. Octavian grinned. Percy appreciated his enthusiastic audience but hoped he hadn't been that annoying as an amnesiac. If he had been then no wonder Octavian had hated him.

They were both chowing down when someone came over.

"Hey Percy!"

"Rachel!" He stood and hugged her.

"You back from Clarion?"

"Ugh yes. I deserve this."

"I know, poor thing. You can attack a titan guy with a hairbrush but exams bring you to your knees." She nodded and laughed tiredly.

I'm gonna go nap, catch up with you at campfire."

"Bye Rach!" She ran off and he sat back down with Octavian.

"Who that?" The boy asked timidly. He'd been staring at them, at Rachel, the whole time, his food mostly uneaten.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, camp oracle. You'd probably like her."

"I already do." He said with a sigh. Percy gaped, then groaned. Uh own. Crushes made people do unpredictable, stupid things. Especially amnesiac people.

He'd have to keep a close eye on that infatuated idiot. Not many better people then Rachel though... Unfortunately he had a feeling that it would end in heartbreak and all reform lessons would be rendered useless. He realized now he might be playing matchmaker as well as teacher- he definitely needed help.


End file.
